Tuffle Invasion
by Anow1920
Summary: In a strange turn of events, Babay managed to just about survive the blast and travels to the Dimension of Steven Universe. Will he succeed in taking over that planet or will he be stopped?
1. Chapter 1

"NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" Baby screams to himself aboard his spacecraft trying to escape the tuffle planet after he was defeated at the hands of Son Goku. His spacecraft was then hit with Goku's kamehameha blast and sent hurtling towards the sun. Baby knew he only had one chance. He opened up the spacecraft door and attempted to jump out. He almost made it, almost. The blast engulfed him,however not all of him was engulfed in the blast, a small piece of him a tiny finger survived and was sent drifting into space. That was all that was needed for him to regenerate himself. As he was regenerating in the far ends of the galaxy he encountered a strange object that was pulling him in. It was a wormhole and as he got sucked in. All that he could think about was vengeance. Not only against the saiyans but against the Earth. He has survived and he will be back to finish what he started.

It took a few months for Baby's regeneration to fully complete and for him to regain consciousness once more but eventually he awoke, fully healed and ready.  
"I survived" Baby says looking down at his newly regenerated self, then his classic evil smirk appeared on his face as he proclaimed "Yes I am alive, you worthless saiyans won't get away with defeating me! The Earth will be mine again!" He began his evil laugh but then quickly stopped. "But what is this place?"  
He looked around. Clearly he crash landed here as there was a small crater partially covered with grass that was regrowing after his crash land. He looked around he was in some sort of woods but what surprised him was that everything was so...colourful. He looked down at himself and strangely he himself was more colourful as well. The place he was looked like Earth strangely enough, except more colourful. He rises out off the crater and into the air and looked around.  
"This can't be right" Baby declares to himself "It's illogical."  
As he pondered on his whereabouts he seen in the corner of his eye a small flash and a click sound. Someone was taking a photo of him. He looked down to see a human? Here?

"Oh man I was right!" Ronaldo yelled triumphantly "An Alien, I got here before the Government did! This will look great in my blog." Baby just looked down at him, this was Earth but not his Earth. No matter an Earth is an Earth and he will take it for the glorious Tuffle race. Baby took the opportunity will he wasn't looking. He quickly went into his liquid form and darted toward Ronaldo. Before he could react Baby got inside and quickly took control, possessing him. "Ah I forgot how this feels" Baby says to himself looking down at his hands. As he began to look through Ronaldo's memories.  
"This is Earth but not at the same time" He thought "This one seems to be from a city called 'Beach City'.It seems that there are also some sort of super powered aliens known as gems residing near there. They will perfect slaves for me!" He smirked as began to sense for power levels. He sensed many power levels throughout the world but there are two not far away. One only had a just above average power level but the other was strong, really strong.  
Baby smirked, he needed a strong host for his world domination and now he believes he found it. He begins walking to where that big power level is coming from.

It was 3 months after the arrival of Spinel and the removal of the poison from the Earth. Everything was peaceful and Steven went off to Homeworld to visit the Diamonds for a week. Although it was nice to help build Little Homeworld for all the gems who wanted to live on Earth, for Lapis and Peridot there was only home away from Homeworld they could be in, The Barn. Although it was destroyed in the fight against Blue Diamond, they decided to rebuild it. So they are they are now, relaxing on top of the tractor looking out up at the starry sky. Their happy ending.  
As they were gazing out they heard a rustling in the woods.  
"What was that?" Lapis asked sitting upright "Probably one of those earth creatures known as a fox." Peridot responds not even phased. However Lapis was not convinced and as she looked out through the corn field she almost jumped out of her skin when she seen 2 red eyes staring at them through the corn.  
Lapis began frantically tapping Peridot's shoulder until she sat up "WHAT!?" Period yelled frustrated at her friends constant tapping until she looked into the corn field "What is that!?" She screeched The red eyes continued to stare at them until it became to come towards them. Lapis and Peridot both got ready to fight this potential enemy, whatever it is it had their sights firmly on them. However the figure revealed themselve to be none other then...Ronaldo? They immediately let their guard down "Oh it's just one of Steven's friends." Lapis said relieved "You must be lost come on I'll show you the way back to-" Before she could finish Ronaldo charged towards a punched Peridot knocking her to the ground "Peridot!" Lapis shouts shocked, she quickly manages encloses Ronaldo in one of her water bubbles with only his head popping out.  
"Why did you do that!?" Lapis demands "Hydrokinesis, very impressive" Ronaldo states "I want to see more"  
He then grunts and scream as some being begins to come out of him. Soon Ronaldo is knocked unconscious as Baby stands next to the bubble "You're a powerful one aren't you?" He asks half mockingly and half curious and what more can she do "Hey who in the diamonds are you!?" Peridot shouts at him recovering from her earlier punch.  
Baby didn't respond only put out his palm in front of him, then a small ball of ki appears from it, firing it at the two gems. Lapis acts quickly and pulls up water in front of them like a barrier,the blast collides with the water creating steam. Baby then comes flying at them through the steam. Lapis produced her wings and flew straight up to avoid him and Peridot summoned her trusty garbage can lid with her metal powers and flew up aswell. Landing back down and facing him once again, Lapis ask again.  
"Who are you and why are you attacking us!?"  
"Yea and what did you do to that guy?" Peridot adds pointing to the unconscious Ronaldo.  
The tuffle smirks "I am Baby,a Biological Experiment built by the glorious Tuffle race. My goal is to revive the Tuffle race by taking the minds and bodies and turning the lifeforms of this pitiful world into glorious Tuffle followers of me. However to lead my new people I need a strong host." The Gems were shocked at this

"We won't let you!" Lapis shouts at him "The Crystal Gems are the protectors of this planet and we will defeat you."  
Baby laughed maniacally "No. YOU WILL ALL BE MINE!" Baby then sends a bright flash from his eyes while still laughing blinding both Peridot and Lapis.

It only lasted a moment but when Peridot opened her eyes, he was gone "Ha, that clod must've been scared of us and ran!" Peridot shouted triumphantly "Right Lapis?" Peridot turned to Lapis, who suddenly went on her hands an knees clutching her head in her hands, screaming.  
"Whats happening!?" Lapis demands and all she heard was Baby echoed laughter through her head "I am inside your body now" He explained "You're all mine now Gem!"  
"WHAT!? NO!" Lapis shouts "I won't let you! I will not be used not again!"  
"You don't have any choice anymore, your body now belongs to me. You see I now control you, you are my little puppet"  
Lapis' body then began to get up her body trembling and her hands still clutching her head.  
Peridot looked at her face as red lines flickered on and off her face. "PERIDOT-AGH!" Lapis shouted with her last bit of control of her body "RUN, HE'S TAKIN-...CONTROL!"  
Peridot looked at her tears in her eyes, she did as told and ran trying to get to the warp pad shouting "I'll go get help!"  
Lapis continued trembling her control slipping ever passing second. The red line beginning to flicker more and more and her hair began to change to white "Your biology is a little different then what I am used too I must admit but it does not matter my blood will spread all around until it I am in complete control!"

"NO PLEASE!" Lapis screamed

"Now that I have your power on my side,I can begin to spread myself through every being. All your friends and loved ones will be my slaves as you can only watch."

Lapis' body then turned around. Her hair was now completely white and dark red lines were present on her face, with one going from her mouth to her chin and two others starting from the top of her eyes to around her forehead, Baby was now in complete control.  
"And speaking of your friends" He said as he turned towards Peridot who was only just halfway down the farmlane "I think I should test my strength in this body."  
Baby extended out Lapis' hand and a pink energy fired from her hand hitting Peridot. Peridot's gem landed in a nearby bush. "NO!" Lapis yelled in the recess of her mind as Baby laughed manically. Satisfied with the power he now possessed, he used her water wings and he flew away from the scene laughing all the while.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby looked down at the hands of his new host. Earlier that evening he possessed Lapis Lazuli after witnessing her power of hydrokinesis. After dealing with her friend he took off, and right now he is floating over the ocean "This body has so much potential." Baby thought to himself "This one will be perfect" Baby decided to test his host's powers out so he made a fist and did an uppercut into the air. Then a fist made of the water of the ocean flung out of the water. Baby smirked "With Lapis' abilities and my knowledge of ki, I will be unstoppable, in order to ensure I have no resistance I must put the other gems living here under my control first." Baby finished his mini monologue as he flies towards the gem settlement, Little Homeworld.

The Next Day,  
It was a quiet day in the beach house, Steven has gone to visit the Diamonds and Spinel for a few days so all that's there is Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Pearl was in the main area practicing her skills with grace while Amethyst was on the couch eating a back of crisps, watching Pearl and trying to make her slip up, much to Pearl's annoyance. Just then there was a knock on the door. The two gems looked confusingly at each other, they weren't expecting any visitors. Confused they opened the door to see...Lapis Lazuli?

The Blue gem stood at the doorway, her normal blue hair blowing in the wind

"Guys" She spoke in her voice "I think something is happening on some islands out there."

"What kind of things?" Amethyst asks slightly suspicious

"It could be...another corrupted gem" Lapis announces as both Pearl and Amethyst spring into action

"ANOTHER CORRUPTED GEM!?" Pearl shouts "We need to get there immediately"

"I'll go get Garnet and-" Amethyst began but was quickly shut down by Lapis with an almost threatening "NO!" the two gems looked at her again in surprise

"I mean there isn't much time" Lapis continued "Come on."

Lapis' wings then sprouted out as Amethyst stepped out and transformed into a helicopter as Pear got inside and they all set off.

"Oh Lapis?" Amethyst began "Where's dot?"

"Oh um I told her to stay at the barn, this is too dangerous for her" Lapis answered not looking at them.

Amethyst seemingly satisfied with this answered kept going but they did not see the evil smirk on The Blue Gem's face.

Meanwhile Garnet was in Little Homeworld seeing how all the gems were doing and settling in. As she walked around she noticed something, everyone was doing their usually activities but something felt..off. She noticed a few things, the atmosphere felt tense when she was there despite everything seeming to be doing their usual routine and she could see other gems, gems that the fusion had known for many many years giving her weird looks.

"Somethings not right here" Garnet thought as she looked at one of the gems. In an attempt to understand what the future holds she uses her future vision to see at least one timeline of events and what she sees is horrifying.

She sees a world enslaved, not by anyone they have faced before but something else with not only gems but humans as well bowing to this being. Garnet couldn't get a good look at it but what she seen was 3 red lines on its face. She visibly stumbled back at the sight and the gems all looked at her...smiling? She looked around and quickly realized that this being must have gotten to the Gems of Little Homeworld already. She quickly ran back to the warp pad to warn Pearl and Amethyst but when she warped back to the Beach house they weren't there.

"No!" Garnet shouted as she slammed her fist onto the kitchen table. They were gone and she didn't know where to. What if the thing already got to them, twisted their minds and made them serve its evil intentions?

Before Garnet could continue to ponder on these thoughts the Warp Pad behind her activated. Garnet summons her gauntlets, assuming that all gems on Earth are under this being's control, she was ready for what or who was coming out of the Warp Pad. The Warp Pad deactivated only to reveal the small green gem,Peridot and she looked extremely stressed out and upset.

Peridot looked around until she saw Garnet, then she shrieked and tripped on her feet

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU!" She shouts hiding her face from Garnet

"Peridot calm down" Garnet says in her usual tone "What's wrong?"

"Y-Your not taken?" Peridot asks uncovering her face and slowly standing up

"No" Garnet respond then quickly double takes "Wait? Do you know anything about this?"

Peridot slowly nods and then she sinks her head into her knees

"This thing behind all this is a sort of parasitic organism, it calls itself 'Baby'." Peridot explains "It's objective is to turn everyone into what he is, a race called a 'Tuffle' by infecting everyone so they are under his control..." Peridot began to show tears "and...and it needed a host so he...he chose Lapis and then using her body he poofed me"

Garnet got down to Peridots level and put her hand on her shoulder reassuringly

"Peridot I know this is hard for you, but I need to know what he looks like"

Peridot wiped a tear away and nodded

"When he possessed Lapis he changed some of her appearance. He turned her hair white and gave her three red lines, two coming from the top of each of her eyes and one from the bottom of her mouth to her chin."

Garnet froze, that three lines were just like in her vision. Not only that but the more she dug in the more possibilities that were predicted, like Pearl and Amethyst being possessed by this 'Baby' in Lapis' body and are now heading back here.

"We need to get out of here." Garnet declares

"What?" Peridot asks "But what about Pearl and Amethyst and all the gems at Little Homeworld?"

"They are already lost" Garnet says "This 'Baby' got to them already"

Garnet then whistled upstairs to Steven's room and just then Lion came down the stairs and sat before Garnet.

Garnet then thought for a minute.

"But first we will go to the forge" She decides "Knowing Bismuth she was working on weapons overnight and probably wasn't infected by this parasite."

Peridot then thought and agreed "That seems logical."

And as Lion understood the potential danger they were all in, he opened a portal to the forge. Garnet and Peridot got up on Lion's back and entered the portal.

...

Bismuth was in the forge doing her usual thing, building weapons. Sure the war with the Diamonds has been long over but she still likes to build weapons here as a hobby. As she hits against the melted metal with her hammer hand, it almost therapeutic for her as she thinks away. Just then a portal opened behind her startling her

"Woah!" She said surprised as out of the Portal comes Garnet and Peridot riding Lion.

"Oh hey!" Bismuth greeted relieved that it was only them "Is it morning already? You know if you two wanted to get in you could've knocked." However Garnet just got off Lion and looked at her

"Have you been here all night?" Was all she asked

"Uh yea" Bismuth answered her hand scratching the back of her head then suddenly got serious "Why did something happen?"

Garnet and Peridot then told her the story. The story about how Lapis got possessed by this parasitic organism and how it intends to take over the world by taking control of everyone's minds, about how all the Gems that Garnet saw at Little Homeworld were acting strangely and at about Garnet Future vision of the events that are about to unfold.

"We need to rescue them!" Bismuth declared putting her fist into her other hand

"We will" Garnet says "But we can't right now. If we ran in now without a plan we may end up being put under its control also"

"So what can we do?" Peridot asks "If we can't fight him what do we do?"

"We retreat, we come up with a plan, we beat that parasite and we save everyone" Garnet declares with confidence "We are the Crystal Gems, and we will always protect this world."

"But what about Steven?" Peridot asks, asking the obvious question of the absent half human,half gem.

"Steven is due home in a few days" Garnet answers tugging at her sunglasses "If all goes right we can save him before this Baby can control him." and everyone nods in agreement.

"But we can't stay in the Forge. Eventually they will find us"

Just then they heard whispers outside and the front door being knocked

"We need to move quickly" Garnet orders as the three gems hop on Lion.

"Can you take us somewhere far away from anyone?" Garnet asked Lion and he nodded as he roared opening a portal and jumped through it.


End file.
